The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing head for recording and reproducing signals on a flexible magnetic disk.
Almost all conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus are arranged such that a flexible magnetic disk is slide-contacted by the respective sliders of two magnetic recording and reproducing heads in such a manner that the magnetic disk is interposed between the sliders, and signals are written and reproduced by a recording and reproducing or head gap which is incorporated in each of the sliders. Further, at least one of the magnetic heads in a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus has been supported by a gimbal supporting mechanism so as to be free to pivot in any direction for the purpose of stabilizing the plane contact between the associated slider and the magnetic disk.
Moreover, the head gap is generally disposed in the vicinity of the center of the slider.
Conventional apparatus of the type described above, however, suffer from the following disadvantages. Namely, since the magnetic disk and each slider are in direct contact with each other when effecting recording and reproduction, the slider is constantly subjected to the frictional resistance which occurs between the respective contact surfaces, thus causing a turning moment to act around the support point for the slider. This turning moment easily causes the contact between the magnetic disk and the slider to become unstable. In addition, the turning moment disadvantageously makes it easy for the contact between the magnetic head and the head gap of the magnetic head incorporated in the vicinity of the center of the slider to become defective. An example of the aforementioned type of conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 77028/1980.